


Splinter

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Healing, Splinter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You get a splinter stuck in your finger, and pray to Castiel that he may heal it.





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something out here, as I'm putting my Castrina stories in a 2nd person POV. Having a set character for 2nd person is better than the Y/N format imo anyways.

You whine in pain as you dig at the splinter with tweezers. You sigh as you threw the tweezers to the ground in frustration, realizing there's no way you could get the tiny sliver out yourself. You smile when you have a though to call your boyfriend, Castiel.

You close your eyes and pray to the angel, "Castiel, it's Katy, I could really use your help with something," You wait for the familiar flap of wings that indicates his presence. You open one eye to look around the room. "Please, Cas?" 

You hear the flutter of wings followed by Castiel's voice "What is it, Kathrina?" He asks with concern. "Are you hurt?" Cas looks you up and down, checking for injury.

"Yes," You pout, showing him your splintered finger.

He looks at your finger, then back at your eyes. "Well? What's wrong?"

You slump your hand on your thigh and sigh, rolling your eyes. "My finger Cas, I have this splinter and it hurts like hell, I can't get it out," You tell him.

"Kathrina," Cas says sternly, stepping forward and looking deep into your eyes, it feels like he's looking into your soul, which he may very well could be. He sighs before wraps his hand around your finger and you feel his grace heal your finger. You smile as he gently kisses where the splinter was, before he disappeared back on his way.


End file.
